The Goblet
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Cedric was a great wizard and all, but when Katie's friends force her to enter the Triwizard tournement, he is not the one in danger. A/N This is really just me substituting another character because there are other ways that the situations could go.


This is how I think the Triwizard cup would have gone down had I been in it rather than Cedric. (This was written forever ago, so forgive me, kay?) I'm skipping some parts that were in the book and wouldn't change, no matter who the Hogwarts champ is. Unless I just really think that part would be really fun to rewrite.

Also, I don't care if you don't care what would happen if it had been me. I just really like the story…

Katie Treaner, 7th year Hufflepuff, stepped slowly towards the Triwizard Cup. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Cali?"

"Yes, K! You can do this!"

"Besides," added Mina, "what're the chances that you'd get chosen out of this whole school?"

Katie took a deep breath and stepped over the age line.

_Exactly. I can't possibly be chosen. There's nothing remotely worthy about me. Right, so it's all just for show. It's all for Cali and Mina. They just wanted me to put in my name. That's all. It'll probably just burn right up. Just drop the piece of paper in. Just drop it in. Just drop it in…_

"I can't do it…" Katie sighed.

Cali let out a groan. "You can handle anything they throw at you! Come on! You can do it, K!"

"K, we just want to see you enter. Don't be such a pansy!"

"Okay, one, that is _my word_! Two, I AM A PANSY!"

Cali and Mina rolled their eyes.

"It's not that simple! You can't just drop out if you get chosen!"

"You _won't_. That's what we're saying!"

Katie took a deep breath and dropped her name into the Goblet.

Cheers erupted from all around her, but none were as loud as the ones she heard from her friends.

Katie gnawed nervously on the sleeve of her robes.

_Don't call my name. Don't call my name. Don't call my name…_

"The champion from Durmstrang will be… Viktor Krum!"

_Don't call my name. Don't call my name. Don't call my name…_

"The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

_Don't call my name. Don't call my name. Don't call my name…_

"The Hogwarts champion is… Katie Treaner!"

_Oh, God, help me! Did I hear that right? That can't be right! Nonononononono!_

"Katie? Katie Treaner, Hufflepuff?"

"Go, K, they called you!"

Katie had been unaware of applause, of disappointment, of everything until then. She scanned the crowds with angry eyes, searching out Cali and Mina. When she found them, she glared them down fiercely, shook Dumbledore's hand, and hurried through the door.

Fleur was looking into the fireplace, face flushed and excited, and Krum was simply staring at the carpet sullenly, sitting in a chair beside the fireplace.

Katie looked at them, bit her lip, and burst into tears.

The other champions jumped as Katie fell to pieces on the floor.

Harry Potter entered, looking confused with a scrap of paper in his hand.

"Do zey need us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked.

"N-No… Is she alright?"

"I do not think so. She simply burst into tears. I think she is… ah, _fou._"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Katie screamed, her words thick with tears. She stood up and glared at the beautiful French girl, towering over her. "Hold your tongue, or I'll rip it out. I'm not in the mood for this." _Oh crap, I am crazy…_

Fleur backed off a little and Katie swiped at her eyes. "What is it, Potter?"

Katie slapped her wand into her hand.

"I swear, we didn't think it'd happen!"

"We promise! Who'd a thunk it, right?"

Katie took another step and slapped again.

"It's okay, K, we'll help you!"

"Don't worry! It's going to be fi–"

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT I COULD DIE IN THIS?" Katie roared.

"We're sorry! We didn't think–"

"It doesn't matter," Katie said, hostility adding an edge to her voice. "You two owe me _so_ big!"

"Anything you want, K. Anything at all."

Katie was passing through the courtyard when she first saw the badges.

Support KATIE TREANER–

The REAL Hogwarts Champion

She smiled at the people wearing them, but asked them not to – that really wasn't very nice, after all, and Harry didn't need that crap right now.

The people laughed, but didn't take them off. Katie thought about taking action against that, but she ended up letting it go. At least they weren't outright _bashing_ the poor boy.

Until she saw someone laughing and pushing the badge. It flashed and in glowing green letters, read,

POTTER STINKS

Katie frowned and trudged up to the person, a third year Slytherin boy and grabbed the shoulder of his robes.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, like the badges, Treaner? Malfoy cooked them up."

Katie smiled sarcastically and ripped the badge from his robes, tearing a hole in them.

"Thanks, kid. Tell Malfoy he should probably hide somewhere dark."

He was shocked for a moment, but then regained his composure enough to snap, "Oh, and what's a Hufflepuff girl going to do?"

She narrowed her eyes and flipped out the pin of the badge. "Three guesses, you slime. Run along and tell the master slug to get rid of these."

The boy ran off, confused and afraid.

Katie looked around. Badges were everywhere. This may take some time…

But as she headed over to rip off more badges, Cali caught her, holding a badge.

"Do you know what these things do?"

"Yes."

"What're we going to do?"

Katie held up the badge in her hand, with the piece of robe still hanging from it. Cali smiled and they headed off to rid the world, or at least Hogwarts, of slander.

Sometime later, while Katie and Cali were trying to find a place for their collection of badges, Mina caught up to them.

"K, have you noticed the badges?"

"Yup."

"And you're just letting people wear them? Are you feeling alright?" Mina put a hand on Katie's forehead.

Katie held up her pile. "I'm feeling fine. No one is going to wear these if I have anything to say about this."

Mina grinned.

"Want to help?"

"Nah, I'd prefer to keep my head thanks."

Mina had been right. Many people were angry about the ripping of their robes, and the Slytherins were none to happy about the disposing of their motto either. Cali and Katie had endured a couple of jinxes, but no serious damage had been done.

Katie was still on her ripping rampage when Harry caught her arm and pulled her back from the group of Ravenclaws.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. They're being mean. I dislike these badges. Who said I'm doing anything? Hi, Harry, how are you?"

"Er, I'm fine…"

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah, um… Dragons."

"You need dragons?"

"No, the first task is dragons."

Katie blinked. "Huh?"

Harry swallowed. "The first task is dragons."

"How do you know?" Katie asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. I just do. Fleur and Krum know already and now you know too. It's an even playing field."

Katie blinked again. "Thanks Harry. Um, are you sure it's… _dragons?"_

"Positive."

"And do you know what we're supposed to do with these dragons?"

"No, but they're really big."

"I imagine. Most of them are."

"I just wanted everyone to be on the same page and now you know."

"Thanks, Potter, you're a good guy. I owe you one." Katie smiled and ruffled his hair, then turned and jogged away.

"What. Am. I. Going. To. Do?"  
"I dunno. We can't make a plan until we know what you're going to do. He didn't know?"

"No. He didn't. All he knew was that there is going to be dragons."

The three girls sighed in unison.

"Well, I just don't know, K," Cali sighed, rubbing her face.

"Me neither, but it'd probably be a good idea to find a good way to get away from that thing," Mina put in.

"Oh! That's good! Good idea! Cali! How am I gonna… escape the… dra…gon…"

"I don't know, but we've gotta think of something soon."

"Whatever. We've gotta get to class. Everybody brainstorm! My life is depending on it!"

"Um… Is Katie Treaner in here?"

Katie looked up at the sound of her name. A first year was standing at the door.

_Yes! I'm out of History of Magic! Oh, wait. What if this is about the goblet? What if they've changed the date? What if the first task is tomorrow! Oh, God, help me! I'm going to die!_

"What is it?"

"She's needed upstairs."

"I don't want to die, though," Katie said simply.

_D'oh!_

"Um, I don't think they're going to kill you. They wanted to take photographs."

Katie stood up and gathered up her things as the class around her sniggered madly, blushing as she hurried out.

When she reached the room, Krum and Fleur were already there. There was a photographer leering eerily at Fleur while he puffed on his cigarette, a reporter who looked up excitedly upon her entrance, only to become disappointed when she saw her, Mr. Olivander, and Ludo Bagman.

Katie entered slowly, cautiously, as though the floor may be booby-trapped.

Krum looked up at her and she stopped acting like a fool. What could they do with a cameraman and a wand maker, right? She wasn't in any danger. She was fine, for now. Now that she had time to think, though, what was she to do about the dragon?

There wasn't much, though. Time, that is. Harry Potter came in almost immediately and the reporter went wild.

Soon enough they were beginning the "Weighing of the Wands."

It turned out that all they were doing was a little wand check. Only, Katie didn't do so well. Her wand was in rather bad shape. Olivander had given her a disappointed and reprimanding look, then given it back to her.

It made her feel better that Harry's was just as bad.

After the Weighing, the people made them take pictures, which just made Katie bored. It took forever because the reporter, Rita Skeeter, wanted Harry up front, but the photographer wanted Fleur up front. Then they were forced to give interviews. In a broom closet. Katie's went as follows:

"Uh, we're in a broom closet."

"Ah, well, it's cozy."

"Whatever."

"Mind if I use a quick quotes quill?"

"What's it do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Copies everything we say down on this parchment."

Katie crossed her arms. "Fine..."

She wasted no time. "Right, so how are you feeling about the Tournament?"

"Fine, I guess," she lied. She was terrified.

"And how do you feel about Harry?"

"Potter? He's an okay guy. What's he got to do with anything?"

"How well do you know him?"

Katie shrugged. "About as well as I know the Giant Squid."

The reported acted something like a therapist. "So how mentally stable would you say he is?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "More than _you_." What kind of interview was this?

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked.

"Lady, I don't know what your game is, but just leave that poor kid alone. He's got enough on his plate without you harassing him."

"Young lady, I'll have you know-"

"Excuse me, I've got a History of Magic class I need to get back to." Katie stood up and looked down at the parchment and furrowed her brow. "When did I say that I was in love with him?"

"Hey, K, whatcha eating?"

"Parchment."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You and Cali have a note you don't want read?"

Katie spit the paper into a trash can as they passed it. "Nope. I got it from the reporter. Tastes like ink."

"What?" Mina laughed.

Katie was silent for a moment. "Spreading lies is bad."

Mina shook her head. "Whatever. I thought of a way to get away from the dragon."

"How?"

"Run?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I can outrun a dragon?"

Mina shrugged. "Maybe you could distract it."

"With what? A pretty girl dragon?"

"BONZAI!"

"Oof!" Katie coughed as Cali landed on her back. "Ouch…"

"How do you even get up that high?" Mina asked.

Cali ignored her and said, as she slid off of Katie's back and straightened herself, "Disillusion yourself."

"What?"

"Disillusion yourself! The dragon won't even be able to see you!"

Katie tried to smile. "That's a great start, but how am I going to get away?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "If the stupid thing can't see you, all you have to do is leave, right?"

Katie nodded. "So the next possibility: What if I have to defeat the dragon?"

The three girls stared around at each other.

"Let's go research dragons."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Off we go."

Three days of sitting in the library, pouring over books, brought them to the day before the task, exhausted and without a plan to defeat the dragon.

Katie, tears rolling down her face, turned another page. "I can't find anything that I can do! I can't do anything! This sucks!"

"Well," Cali said, consulting the notes they had compiled, "We know that their eyes are vulnerable, right?"

Katie nodded and sniffed.

"So you can catch him in the eyes with something and then…"

"And then?"

"And then…"

"And then I'm screwed, right?"

Cali cast a pleading look at the paper, as though it would tell them the secret to defeating the dragon if she gave it a pitiful enough look.

"Right," Katie sighed, flipping another page in her book as the tears came more steadily.

Cali sighed. "Katie, go to bed. You need to sleep tonight more than anything."

"But tomorrow –"

"Listen, Katie," Cali snapped.

Katie looked into her eyes.

"Tomorrow I want you to do exactly this. You have to battle it or get away from it or anything else, alright?"

Katie nodded.

"The first chance you get, shoot it in the eyes, it doesn't matter what with. Then disillusion yourself as an extra precaution and run. If they say it doesn't count, whatever. Screw them. Let them disqualify you. I'm sorry we pushed you into this, K, but the Goblet chose you out of everyone in Hogwarts. The Goblet picked you out. You can do this."

Katie nodded and choked back a few sobs, then threw her arms around her friend.

"Go get some sleep, K. Take a page from Mina's book."

The two girls looked over at the third member of their trio, who had fallen asleep with her face on the open book before her, a pen still in her hand to write notes.

Katie walked over and pulled Mina onto her back. "Come on, jinx her hands together."

Cali did so and followed Katie to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, where they woke Mina and sent her inside.

Katie sat at breakfast, staring at her food and trying not to hyperventilate.

All around her, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were coming and wishing her luck as they headed out to the stadium.

Eventually, Katie began to head down to it herself, staring hopelessly at the thing that she was sure she would die in.

When she arrived, Krum and Fleur were already there. She lowered herself into a chair, taking a deep breath. Then she stood up, taking another deep breath and starting to pace. Shortly after, she sat down again, only to stand once more and begin pacing again.

Eventually, Krum caught her by the arm and pointed out that the rules were being told and she stood still to listen.

Barty Crouch told them what they were supposed to do and then held out a bag for them the draw from. Fleur, then Krum, Katie, and Harry last.

Katie stared around. Each of them had drawn a miniature of a dragon. "What is this?"

Mr. Crouch nodded. "Ah, yes, now that you all have your dragons, I will tell you. In this task, you must retrieve a golden egg from your dragon. The numbers around the neck of your dragon are the order you'll go in.-"

"WHAT?! THAT IS _BOGUS_! IT'S _B S_! Krum, trade dragons with me."

"No, Ms. Treaner. I'm afraid your dragon is the dragon you have to go with. Now, when the canon sounds, you will go."

Katie drew a deep breath and the canon sounded. Katie wondered if it had really only been a few seconds or if she'd imagined it.

She went to the front of the tent and took another deep breath, then stepped out into the sunlight. The crowd cheered madly and Katie heard her name screamed again and again. She looked up at the dragon and all her breath left her. The thing was freaking huge. Harry had been right. They were big.

She tried to control her shaking knees, which were beginning to feel a bit like spaghetti, and looked up into the crowd. Her eyes found Mina and Cali near the front of the stands, screaming their faces off and holding signs. One of them said "You can do it K!" and the other bared the message, "PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Katie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

She looked up at the dragon once more.

_Okay, all I've gotta do is get the egg, right? They're under the dragon there. And I need to get it out from under there. So how do I do that? What's the obvious choice? Right, so I'll just-_

"_Accio egg!_" she shouted, pointing her wand at the nest.

The golden egg flew out and toward Katie's waiting hands, but the dragon swiped at it and grabbed it back.

Katie jumped back, stumbling and falling hard first backwards, then forward into a big dip in the terrain. An unnecessarily large rock hit her and she thought vaguely that she might have broken a rib. Her lungs hurt, but she stood and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, Dragon. I see how it's gonna be. Let's go. _Accio egg_! Okay, that one's no good…"

Katie pursed her lips, thinking.

In what she considered a stroke of genius, Katie disillusioned herself, then transfigured a group of rocks into a bunch of monkeys.

The dragon was distracted by the monkeys and Katie edged closer to the dragon, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She pointed her wand and summoned the egg once more. Being closer this time improved the strength of the spell, which, combined with the dragon's distraction, allowed Katie to grab the egg.

The dragon roared angrily at the loss of her egg and scraped at her, catching her arm with one ragged claw, but as Katie ran, she transfigured another rock into another golden egg, which she levitated nearer to the dragon.

The crowd groaned and Katie ran. When she felt okay about her distance, she un-disillusioned herself and held the egg up for all to see.

The crowd screamed its approval and Katie breathed a sigh of relief. The first task was done and she was alive.

And then she promptly passed out.

I think that's enough for a first chapter, don't you? Anyway, you don't get a choice on when I end the chapters.

Love you guys! Review for tacos!


End file.
